


Yuri!! on Air [Drunk Version]

by Ailis_Fictive, lavenderfrost, Opalsong, RsCreighton, Syr



Series: Yuri!! on Air (3 Ways) [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (in the fic within the fic), Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Fans & Fandom, Anime-Style Date Stalking, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Chris will always go there, Drunk Podfic, Fic within a Fic, M/M, Multiple Voices, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Slowly Dying Lavenderfrost, why do I care about Tanaka and Sergei so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9802676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailis_Fictive/pseuds/Ailis_Fictive, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderfrost/pseuds/lavenderfrost, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syr/pseuds/Syr
Summary: To: PhichitFrom: YuuriSubject: Help!Victor just emailed me to ask if I wanted to do that Tanaka!! on Ice BDSM AU as a multivoice for Podfic Big Bang!  I've never recorded Explicit podfic before and I failed out of PBB last year!! But it's VICTOR.What do I do!?!?!?!Help Phichit,YuuriA record of Podficcers KatsudonFTW & victor falling in love.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Yuri!! on Air [Visual Version]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9624773) by [Opalsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong). 



> I had just finished writing this before the annual Drunk!Podficcer!New Years Skype session. So this happened. It is surprisingly hard to edit podfic where you want to keep IN all the little giggles & sidetracking.
> 
> Lavenderfrost was sick, Syr was sick, Opalsong & RsCreighton were drunk.

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Yuri%20On%20Ice/Yuri%20On%20Air/Drunk!YbE.mp3) | 1:32:04 | 64.8 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
